


Thank You pt. 3

by AugustStone



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: [Part 3 of the Thank You series as requested by anon~! I’m really glad to see this old story get some new life to it and I really had fun writing this part so I hope you enjoy it~! It might just be a five parter after all~]
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Thank You pt. 3

“How long have you been my assistant?”

The question came, unprompted, from Malik as he sat behind his desk. He’d been zoned out for a little bit, ever since you’d come in to water his plants. You looked at him curiously before thinking back on it. 

“Nearly four years?” You guessed, going to the small plant on his desk to sprits it gently with your spray bottle of water. “Why do you ask?” You said curiously, looking at him but he looked away, almost shyly. 

“No reason, I was just thinking, that’s all.” He said and you smiled softly, shaking your head. Malik had been acting like this for months now and you had no idea why. You went back to your daily tasks, straightening up and getting out a suit for him for later that night as he has an event to go to. 

He usually stayed in his office but lately, he had almost seemed to be following you as you worked, reading in the living room or doing paperwork at the dining room table like he was keeping an eye on you. Why? You had no idea. Was it kind of cute? Yes, it was. 

Because he never made you feel uncomfortable, in fact, it was more like he was looking for chances to help you. It was sweet and you assured him it was your job to care for him and he always blushed and mumbled to himself, leaving you to do as you should but always keeping an eye on you. 

You finished your work early and bid him good night but he hesitated at the door, opening it up for you. “Um, y/n,” He asked as you took a step outside. “I know it's very last minute but, would you like to come with me to the charity event tonight?” He asked. 

You blinked at him curiously. You? Among all those fancy people? You were tempted to say no, after all, those people could be very snooty and rude but Malik looked like he really wanted you to say yes so you chuckled a little to yourself and nodded. 

“I’d like that,” You said and he looked relieved at your answer, nodding and assuring you he would have you picked up in a few hours. “Perfect, I’ll see you then.” You smiled and made your way home, wondering what on earth you were supposed to wear. You had a few dresses and skirts and things of the like, but would they be fancy enough for such an event?

You made your way to your closet once you got home and looked it over, thinking about the suit you picked out for him earlier that day. It was blue with white accents. You had a blue dress, so you hunted for some white accessories, finding some earrings and a necklace that matched and putting it together on your bed, deciding that it would be good enough and went to take a shower. 

You had just finished getting ready when the driver knocked on your door. You thanked him for driving you and settled in the backseat, having to admit to yourself that it was nice to actually feel like you were being pampered for once. Especially since you didn't really get days off. Even though you had worked this felt like a nice treat for you. 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

You arrived at a convention center, many people in elaborate outfits already there, arriving and pairing off. It took you a moment to find Malik, he was talking to Altair, and you made your way over to him. Altair noticed you over Malik’s shoulder and said something you didn't hear, nodding towards you.

Malik looked and then looked again, double-taking at your appearance with a slight blush on his cheeks. Altair pretended to be called by someone and excused himself but Malik didn't hear him. He was too busy staring at you. You blushed a little under his gaze and shifted, pulling on your hair a bit nervously. 

“D-do I...look okay?” You asked and he seemed to snap back to reality, coughing into his hand and nodding, the fact that you matched not going unnoticed by him. 

“You look lovely, as you do every day.” He said and offered his arm to you to lead you inside. You had been so nervous being here amongst this caliber of people but when you took his arm everything just seemed to melt away and you felt peaceful. You knew it was his presence that did it, but how would he feel if you told him that? 

Honestly, you’d wanted to tell him for a long time...but it was hard. 

You didn't know why.

The party itself wasn't so bad because you stayed with Malik the entire time. The two of you ate and drank and even shared a few jokes that actually made him laugh. It was contagious and you couldn't help but smile, seeing him seem so relaxed and you had to wonder if you had caused it? 

Or maybe you’d just never really seen him outside of work...but then again you worked in his home which is where you were supposed to feel relaxed but honestly, this was different. It was nice. He really needed a break it seemed and tonight felt like it was going pretty well. Towards the end of the evening, there was dancing, and when it was announced you could feel Malik tense up. 

“You don’t have to dance Malik,” You assured him. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was, he wanted to dance with you but he wasn't sure he should. He didn't want to embarrass you…

But he really wanted to dance with you. 

He offered his hand and you took it, without hesitation which only made him more sure of his decision. You didn't see him as everyone else did. You saw him as more. But should you tell him that? Would it offend him? What if he didn't feel the same? Those thoughts were starting to intrude more than you usually let them and it was getting distracting. 

“Um, just so you know,” You said as the dancing started. “I don't really know how to do this.” You said, looking up at him but he only smiled and leaned down towards you. 

“Neither do I.” He assured you and you both laughed, you pressing your face to his shoulder to stifle it as people were looking. “I suppose we’ll have to wing it.” He teased and held you close to him, the two of you working in a slow circle, just sort of rocking back and forth. It wasn't anything too laughable but it was comfortable and you closed your eyes, resting there against his shoulder as he slowly spun you around. 

His arm wound around you tighter and tighter, his chin resting against your head as the song came to an end. You expected him to pull away but he didn't, instead, he looked down at you, getting your attention and you could see there was definitely a blush on his cheeks. 

“Y/n…” He said, and you tilted your head at him. 

“Whats wrong?” You asked and he shook his head. 

“Nothing I just...I...I think I…” he stuttered, unsure but you gently put a hand to his cheek and ran your thumb across it. It was your way of assuring him it was okay. He gently took your hand and squeezed it before looking you in the eyes. “I love you.” He said, unafraid and completely honest. You let out a sigh of relief before giving him a soft but happy smile. 

“Oh good, because I love you too.”


End file.
